


Picking on me or Picking me Up

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Friendship, Gay, High School Drama, Lumity, Luz is oblivious... not, Teen Romance, bet, hexside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Amity Blight is faced with a challenge she never expected. No, is not facing a monster, she pretty much expected that. And now, it wasn’t the tests, she is pretty much prepared.No, her problem this time is simpler… maybe not that either.She just has to survive Luz using lame pickup lines a whole day, easy… not.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 13
Kudos: 512





	Picking on me or Picking me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a comedy this time but couldn’t feel anything but Lumity in my insides, so yeah, it just came out like this. It’s kinda a reform of one of the first fanfics I’ve ever made so… yeah, the plot could have some holes and the story be a bit weak, and I’m not sure of part with the relation with the Boiling Isles world-building…
> 
> Anyway, right now this is what it is, see you in the end.

Amity is pretty happy when she gets to school that Monday, the sun is in the sky, her parents are on a business trip, Ed and Em are studying their brains out for a test so they can’t bother her and of course, she has abomination class with Luz and then basic combat training, also with Luz but with Willow as a plus.

So she is smiling, humming when she enters the hallways and see Luz talking with Willow.

Until…

"Are you a flower?” Luz asks.

Willow smiles maybe too sweetly, before answering. “Don’t think so, why?”

“Cause I find difficult to breathe with your sweet scent in the air.”

That gets Amity to stop dead in her tracks and stare in their direction. Willow laughs it off and practically bends over herself while Luz burst in laughs herself. Looking at them, Amity could not, would not believe what she just saw and heard.

“What’s going on?” That’s her voice? Why is she so upset?

Luz turns and her face lightens up. “Amity!!!”

She braces herself, Luz crashes onto her. Hugs every time they see each other had become quite common since all the deal with Grom or so. Luz doesn’t let’s go of her, moving to end up hugging her from the back and placing her chin in Amity’s shoulder.

With a blush, Amity clears her throat. “Hi Willow.”

"Hello Amity,” Willow says.

“What were you two talking about?” Amity asks. “I think I heard something… strange.”

She is not saying they were flirting, nope, and even if they were, it’s not affecting her. She might like Luz a lot, but if Luz wants to be with Willow, Amity is not going to be cruel about it.

“Oh, Luz was telling me some stupid things from the human world.”

"They are not stupid,” Luz whines, “they are just cheesy.”

Willow chuckles a bit and shakes her head. “Sure, because that last one wasn’t stupid.”

“They are _pickup lines_ , they ought to be ridiculous sometimes,” Luz says, “I bet I could get a date with one.”

 _You could get a date with me without one right now_. Amity thinks looking at Luz by the rear of her eye.

“Wanna bet?” Willow asks.

Luz smiles, she leans forward, pressing herself against Amity. “What do you have in mind?”

“You need to say these lines to Amity,” Willow says, “but she can’t laugh of them.”

Amity panics. “Wait, why do I have to be a part of all this?”

“Come on Amity,” Willow says, “or you prefer I give Luz ‘white card’ to who she can use this on? Half the school wants to take out one you two after the Grom deal.”

“Aw, that sounds nice, they want to takes out,” Luz says.

“More like take us down.” Amity grimaces.

“A bit of both honestly,” Willow says, “so? Are you going to make the sacrifice or are you condemning people to suffer?”

Amity is glad Luz can’t see her face due to their position. Because between the rage and embarrassment. She must look like an apple-bloodstained velvet carpet. Willow is smirking at her, and Amity is taking notes of how she is going to wipe that stupid smug smile off her face.

But for now, she has a choice to make.

“…OK, so I just have to endure her bad _pickup lines_ is it?” Amity asks, “and if I laugh Luz fails?”

“Is more like, Luz wins if you don’t laugh, choke, or groan, so to say, if the line works into getting you in ‘romantic mood’,” Willow says, “and if by the end of the day you still haven’t told her yes, I win.”

“What are we betting?” Luz asks then.

“What about a dessert from the cafeteria?”

“Really?” Amity scoffs. “You are going to put me into this for a dessert?”

“Amity is right.” Luz finally lets Amity go and starts to pace from one side to the other, stopping and smirking. “The loser will have to help Viney giving Puddles a bath.”

Amity shakes at the thought. Bathing a Griffin was definitely something a normal person wouldn't do without some kind of obligation.

“Deal,” Willow shakes her hand with Luz and cast her scroll. “I’ll be keeping an eye on the lines you used.”

“And how are you going to do that during the first class?” Amity asks. “Luz and I have abomination development.”

Willow shrugs. “I’ll have Jerbo keeping track.”

At that moment the bell rings and everybody starts to move. Amity sighs. Her good mood is all gone at the prospect of Luz being clingy –well, _clingier_ – and keeping on with using those stupid lines all day…

On a second thought… maybe Luz trying to ask her out is not so bad?

“Hey Amity, you coming?” Luz asks.

She is already a few steps ahead of her. Amity shakes her head, sighing again, and getting next to her.

“Sorry, I got distracted.”

“I saw that, what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing important.” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Just some stuff, I need fresh air.”

“Can I go with you? I need it. You just took my breath away.”

Amity chokes and stares at Luz, the girl is looking as if she hadn’t just drop… _that_ on her.

“She is not laughing Willow!!” Luz shouts.

Willow's voice comes back. “But she is not going out with you for that, so it doesn’t count!!!”

Luz clicks her tongue. “Cheater!!”

Amity moves her eyes from Luz to Willow and back at least three times before covering her face with her books

No second thoughts, the day was about to be hell.

…

…

Class is being a lot more hard than usual for her. Not because the subjects are new or because the teacher has special expectations in the best student on the track. No, Amity could cope with that. The problem was, a little more…

“I should start costing you,” Luz says.

Amity groans, she doesn’t want to, but if she doesn’t talk to her, Luz is going to insist. “Why?”

“Because living rent-free in my heart is a crime.”

She chuckles and her face becomes hotter. She is not sure if the laughs are a nervous response or if the stupid line genuinely made her laugh. But there is no use in thinking on it.

She almost puts the wrong amount of gargoyle teeth.

“Doesn’t count,” Jerbo says from the seat behind them.

“Come on…” Luz says back.

Amity concentrates back in the cauldron, trying to control the heat in her cheeks by repeating the process to make a basic abomination in her head. She can manage an animal abomination while thinking of the common ones, is not that hard.

Luz, on the other hand, seems more concerned about her bet. “Amity, how do you do it?”

That seems like a legitimate question.

“What thing Luz?” She asks back, starting to move the goo.

“Being so pretty,” Amity chokes, but Luz is not done. “Can’t be natural, you work for that?”

 _Abomination base needs four eyes of sandworms and just ten toenails._ She thinks, clearing her throat. “I just tidied myself as normal this morning.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Luz says, “can’t make perfection better.”

She can’t this time and the cauldron falls to the ground. Everyone is looking at her now.

“Miss Blight!!!” the teacher screams, “what happened?”

“I’m sorry professor abominable!!” She makes the spell to recollect all the goo back into the cauldron. “I just…”

“Made a mess, I’m truly worried, you haven’t been half as sharp as usual,” he says, “are you feeling well? You look a bit… livid.”

 _Oh, I’m livid alright!!!_ She thinks, shaking her head. In two seconds she recomposes enough to talk. “I’m ok, just a bit hot, thank you for your concern.”

The teacher nods and leaves her to work again in the abomination. Luckily nothing was ruined while on the floor so she just needs to concentrate on taking her notes, and not mess up again…

“A bit hot? More like a _hottie.”_

… And she broke her pencil.

_Great._

…

…

…

Amity is in the gym when Luz comes again in eyesight and she looks more determined than before, maybe because is the last class and she doesn’t have any wish to bath a Griffin.

Which is weird, considering this is Luz and she loves all magic so far.

Amity closes her eyes and takes a breath; her two classes without Luz helped her to concentrate on the fact that all that was happening was just a game. She is just the referee; Luz doesn’t feel anything for her. She just needs to endure a bit more.

Or Luz needs to say something that won’t break her, but she is not placing her bets on that one.

“Hey Amity, I couldn’t concentrate in class, and it’s all your fault!” Luz says, “wow, are you ok? You look tired.”

“I’m tired, and what are you talking about? How could be my fault you couldn’t concentrate?” Amity crosses her arms. “I’m the one who should be mad, I’m just so tired right now.”

“Well, is obvious you’re tired, you’ve been running my thoughts all afternoon!”

She stares. Did Luz really just do that? Amity watches her every movement, trying to find a difference for all the damn game, there is none of that.

 _To hell with this_. Amity thinks. She is tired to the core and even if having Luz telling her cute things all day could have been a type of subconscious dream of hers some time ago. Right now she is at her limit.

“Really?” She asks, giving a step closer to her. “Cause you’ve been on mines all day.”

There are gasps loud enough for her to hear and Amity looks in Willows direction, the plant witch just dropped her scroll and is gaping in their direction. Amity dares a new look at Luz. She doesn’t know what she is expecting, surprise? Maybe a bit of annoyance?

She for sure is not expecting the grin and red cheeks Luz is giving her.

“Really?” Luz asks, “Didn’t know your words could be as pretty as you.”

Amity’s ears twitched and her shoulders tensed up. Luz is smooth, Amity is giving her that much.

“There's still much you don’t know about me human,” Amity turns to face Luz with the side of her body. “I could show you some thou.”

“You sure you want that? I’m a swift learner.”

“Like you could keep up with me.”

“Should I pass for you after class and put that to test?”

“Whenever you want.”

Five?”

“Sure.”

There are gasps once again and a lot of people start to scream.

Amity looks in the direction of the noise, there are Augustus and Viney, the boy is on his knees in the ground while the girl is jumping all over the place. The rest of the people in the gym is having similar reactions. The only one still paralyzed seems to be Willow.

“What is happening?” Amity asks.

Luz is running the next second, she gets where Boscha is gaping and snaps her fingers in front of the triclop witch.

“Pay up!”

Amity sees with her mouth hanging open how Boscha takes out a huge –really _huge_ – pack of _snails_ and gives them to Luz. The human turns and is hugged by Jerbo and Barkus, even Skara is there.

Amity can’t deal with this anymore.

“What’s happening here?!!!”

Willow places a hand on her shoulder, and when Amity looks at her, she is smiling. And has a knowing look in her eyes.

“Willow?”

“Luz played us,” she says, “Viney and she already made the deal to give Puddles a bath two days ago… and she made a bet with Boscha before weekend break that she could get a date with you today.”

If she wasn’t gaping before, she sure is now.

Amity looks at Luz, who is dancing in the middle of a group of people and laughing like she just won some kind of great prize. She doesn’t know how she is feeling, but good may not the word. Luz… _used_ her to win not one, but two bets?

 _The nerve of…_ Amity thinks, closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

“Amity!!!” Luz gets in front of her. “Tell the five places you like the most.”

 _Right now, my room, the bathroom, the kitchen, torture classroom, and anywhere away from you._ She thinks, shaking a little.

“Amity?”

“Why do you wanna know?” She snaps. “You already got your money, and I know it was a game, so quit it, Luz.”

Luz seems… hurt, Amity didn’t want to hurt her. But the notion of Luz using her, _her feelings_ to make money is enraging. She won’t be a diversion for anybody, not even Luz!!

“Amity, wait, I’m sorry, is not what you think…”

“Then what do I think?!” Amity pushes Luz away. “Let me know, please! Because you don’t seem to have a clue!”

She is ready to storm out of the building, to get as far away as she can from Luz and anyone there that has seen her break down like this. She is Blight, she doesn’t suffer for clear jokes and bad taste for betting over someone’s heart and emotions.

“Am… sorry, Miss. Noceda your arrangement is here…”

Amity’s glare goes straight to the deliveryman. The guy jumps in his place but stays put.

What he is carrying piques her interest.

A huge, maybe too big stuffed animal, an incredibly adorable bunny is holding a bouquet of blue roses, black camellias, violets, and red tulips. Finishing the whole thing is a box that contains sweets.

“I’m here!” Luz says, running to the guy.

Amity rage lights up again. “You bet on me to get all that junk?!”

“No!!!” Luz says, “Yes? Kinda? Look, is not for me!”

“And the fact that’s for someone else makes it better?” Amity asks, “Who is for anyway?!”

They must be worth playing with her heart or she is going to burn every single of those stupid things to _ashes_ …

“How…?” Luz asks groaning, “for you, obviously!!!”

“…What?”

Luz groans again and pays the guy, taking what seems to be a huge poster and throwing it into the sky, the thing opens and there are, in great capital letters that shine by themselves.

_AMITY BLIGHT, WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

_\- LUZ_

Luz is now looking down at the ground. “I was planning on inviting you when everybody was _away_ after class and use the bet money to pay so I could use the one I saved to pay to take you out to a nice place,” Luz says, “but you said yes and this guy just so happens to be getting here early.”

Amity turns to Willow, Boscha, Skara, Viney, and even Gus. Not a single person in the gym is not gaping and staring at Luz. Amity takes a shaking step and then another until she is in front of Luz.

“You planned it all… to ask me out?”

Luz looks up, and she looks… scared, but at the same time irritated. “Of course I did, you deserve a lot of things more than this, but I can cope just this much.”

_Just this much_

Amity wants to cry again. How can Luz think that all that is necessary to ask her out? Amity would have accepted just a question!!! She watches Luz every move, and the human seems to mind much more _her_ stare than the rest of the group in the room.

“Why didn’t you just ask me like a normal person?” Amity asks after a few seconds.

“I… I couldn’t, OK?” Luz says, looking away from her. “I just kept chickening out and it got annoying… so I got help from Eda, Emira, and Edric and they told me to put myself in a situation where going back wasn’t an option.”

The mention of the Owl Lady and her siblings automatically makes everything easier to believe.

“I know I should’ve asked you normally, but that didn’t work and you are this… society lady and I’m just the weird human girl who loves magic and… No lo se, It felt wrong to do less than… this.”

Amity doesn’t think she’s ever been more moved, happy, or just embarrassed in her life before. She is laughing before she can stop herself and instinctively she hugs Luz.

“You are a dork, but you are adorable at it!” Amity says.

“Would you say I’m… _Adorkable_?” Luz asks.

Amity lets go of her embrace a bit to kiss her cheek and then returns to her place in the curve on Luz's neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“What is this supposed to mean?!!!”

…And there is the teacher.

In the end, Amity haves to see Luz fixing things with the teacher and getting all the things she bought her into one of the empty classrooms while everything else clears out. Amity also haves to convince Edric and Emira to help her to get the stuffed bunny in her room, leaving them with the promise of Abomination goo in their shoes for a month if they didn’t help her.

And of course.

She is now walking with Luz to their first stop on their date.

“You know, there is still this thing bothering me,” Amity says looking at Luz, “why _pickup lines?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

“You could’ve chosen anything to ask me, why something like _pickup lines_?”

Luz looks up and smiles before she runs a little and stops in front of her, extending her hand.

“Hey lady, you lost?”

Amity stares, but giggles and decides that following in her game is not a bad idea. It was what in the got her there anyway.

“I don’t think so, why?”

Luz smirks at her. “You aren’t in my dreams this time.”

Amity blushes this time, the way Luz has said it... as if she meant it. She breaks in laughs, taking Luz's hand and pulling her along to an ice cream store.

“Let’s get this date started before you come up with a worse one.”

“That one was pretty good.”

“In your dreams, it was awful!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if the delivery system would work like that, but yeah, this was something from tears ago, just adapt it.  
> Last fic post-Grom, for now, I need a break, but I’ll probably be writing more soon enough. The episode was just so good and I doubt history will think otherwise.  
> Anyway. If you have any criticism please let me know so I can improve, it’ll mean a world to me.  
> Love to Dana for being queen, be gay, o witchcraft and be happy with who you are.  
> G_U out, peace~~~


End file.
